She's The Other Woman Now
by SheIsMySin
Summary: Reba had sworn to herself that she would never do to someone like they did to her. Now that is all about to change, she is the other woman now, but who's? Takes place after 6th season. Please Read and Review! Thanks to EverTheDreamer for helping, hugs!
1. Good Morning Reba

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story plot.

Chapter 1: Good Morning Reba

Peace and quiet were just some things that did not occur very often at the Hart residence. Therefore, when Reba Hart woke up and remembered that she was the only one home, she switched off her alarm; eager to embark on what she thought would be a peaceful day. She arose from her warm, cozy bed and traipsed into the bathroom to proceed with the first part of her morning ritual that consisted of brushing her teeth and washing her face. After thoroughly washing her face she removed her fluffy pale green robe from the back of the door and headed downstairs for the second part of her morning ritual, a cup, or two, of coffee while reading the newspaper.

Something bizarre was definitely going on. Reba noticed that the living room was cleaner than it was yesterday and the stain from Jake's spilled juice had miraculously vanished. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw that there was a hot, steaming cup of coffee already waiting for her at her usual place at the table. In addition, there was bacon and eggs cooking on the stove and there was toast in the toaster.

"Hmm…now I know I didn't leave that there last night," Reba said

At that moment, Barbara Jean strolled in from the living room.

"Good morning Reba! I see you finally woke from your slumber," chirped Barbra Jean

"Barbra Jean, what the heck? You scared the heck out of me. I could've hit ya. (Lightly swats Barbra Jean in the stomach with the back of her hand) See. Anyway, it is 9:30 in the morning, how did you even get in my house? " Reba questioned

"Oh I climbed in through you bedroom window," Barbra Jean stated nonchalantly as she nodded.

"You what! Oh man I need an alarm system or some attack dogs or something," Reba exclaimed.

"I cooked you up some breakfast and I made sure you had a nice, hot cup of coffee for when you woke up. Oh and here's your newspaper fresh from the front yard." Said Barbra Jean

"Well, um, thank you Barbra Jean. Aside from this being extremely creepy, it's very thoughtful." Said Reba

"Now why don't you sit down and I will bring you your breakfast and newspaper to the table." Suggested Barbra Jean

"Thanks Barbra Jean, this is really kind of you to do. I mean not that I don't appreciate it, but just why exactly are you doing this?" Asked Reba

"What? I just wanted to do something nice for my very best friend in the whole wide…ok, so there is something I have to talk to you about, but eat your breakfast first. Trust me, your gonna need the energy." Said Barbra Jean

Against her better judgment, Reba devoured the extraordinary breakfast that was in front of her. To her astonishment, her breakfast was actually very yummy. After about 10 minutes, Reba had finished off most of her meal and all of her coffee. She couldn't wait any longer, oddly enough, she actually wanted to know what Barbra Jean needed to talk about so badly.

"Okay Barbra Jean, just let me get another cup of coffee and then we can discuss what you broke in here to talk about," said Reba.

Reba strolled over to the coffee pot and poured herself a rather large cup of coffee. If her famous mothers' intuition was correct, she knew she would be talking to Barbra Jean for a while. She finished pouring her coffee and was about halfway to the table when Barbra Jean started talking.

"I want a divorce from Brock," Barbra Jean blurted out, well shouted out is more like it.

"Barbra Jean did you just say you want a divorce?" asked Reba who was completely dumbfounded, "You guys are still working through your separation. Why in the world do you want a divorce?"

Barbra Jean looked down at the floor. She looked very similar to a rather large, miserable puppy dog.

By the look on Barbra Jean's face, Reba thought that she might know what that reason might be, "Barbra Jean is there another man? Are you cheating on Brock?"

Barbra Jean looked back up at Reba, who surprisingly had a genuine look of concern on her face.

"I guess you could say that." Barbra Jean said, "Well I'm not seeing anyone else, so technically I'm not cheating."

"So then what's the problem?" a perplexed Reba asked.

"Well, I don't love Brock anymore Reba. Our marriage has fallen apart again and this time there's no fixing it," sobbed Barbra Jean, "So while Brock has been away at his dental convention, I've had oodles of alone time to think."

"Think about what Barbra Jean?" asked Reba.

"Well you know, about my life and how everything is different and has fallen apart. That's when it hit me, I used to wonder 'Gee Barbra Jean, your marriage is falling apart again and yet…it doesn't seem to bother you, now why is that.' Then I realized that I wasn't in love with Brock anymore. Actually, I haven't been for a while now, almost certainly since we separated. Oh Reba then I realized something wonderful, I am in love…with someone else." Barbra Jean exclaimed.

"Oh Barbra Jean, this is probably just another one of your crushes that you always get," stated Reba.

"No Reba it's serious this time, I'm head over heels in love," exclaimed Barbra Jean.

"How do you know that? You cannot possibly be in love with someone that you have only met once or twice! That's just crazy!" said Reba

"No you don't understand. I have known and loved this person for years. They are very near and dear to my heart. It was just a couple of months ago did I realize the love I had for that person was more than just the friendly kind of love you have for someone," replied Barbra Jean with a sparkle in her eyes.

Reba was getting quite nervous. 'Oh god, please lord, don't let her mean me. She couldn't be talking about me, could she? No, she's not, she is not. Nevertheless, what if she is, oh lord! What if she tells me that it is me, I don't think I could control my feelings for her. God I knew falling for her would get me in trouble. Come to think of it, I don't even know how it happened really. I used to loathe the woman, but I guess she does grow on you. Oh lord I need to learn to control my feelings. I need to get a grip." Reba thought hysterically to herself.

"Well how do you know that you actually love this person? I mean how do you know your just not infatuated with them, it's really easy to confuse love with infatuation," said Reba nervously, "Very easily."

"No Reba I'm sure, this is real," said Barbra Jean.

"Well I better get going; I have lots of stuff to do today. It was nice chatting with ya," said Reba as she got up and attempted to walk into the living room.

As soon as she got up Barbra Jean grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her back down into the chair, "Wait Reba, don't you wanna know who it is?

"Oh you don't have to tell me it's really none of my business…I really don't," said Reba.

Barbra Jean interrupted her, "It's you, Reba,"

Reba knew she had to get out of that kitchen before she said something stupid, or worse did something stupid. She raced into the living room and threw herself onto the couch, burying her head into a pillow. Barbra Jean followed right behind her.

"Reba I'm serious, let's talk about this. I am not just saying this because I'm lonely; I'm saying this because I mean it. I love you Reba; I love everything about you ya know, even your fiery temper. You know, you look so adorable when you're angry," confessed Barbra Jean, "Won't you just talk to me about this. I mean I'm not dumb Reba, I know you don't feel the same way, but it would just help me if we talked about it. Please don't hate me for this."

Reba withdrew her head from the pillow as the tears welled up in her blue eyes; she stared into Barbra Jean's eyes.

"Oh Barbra Jean, I don't hate you. I'm just so confused, I…I like you too. It's just that your married to Brock and I think it's a law that you can't date your ex-husbands use to be mistress now wife. But even with all of that, no matter what I think or how I try and rationalize it, I still love you with all my heart." Sobbed Reba.

"Oh Reba, do you mean that? Do you really care for me like that?" Questioned Barbra Jean, "I thought you hated me."

"I wouldn't lie about something like that. And yes, Barbra Jean, I used to hate you. I used to hate your guts. But then I got to know you, I got to know the kind of person you are. You are a truly wonderful and amazing person and once I realized that, I couldn't stop how I felt. It just sort of snowballed into this feeling and it won't go away," said Reba between sobs.

"It doesn't have to go away you know. We could try this out and see what happens," suggested Barbra Jean timidly.

"But Barbra Jean I had the same thing done to me. I don't want to be responsible for breaking up a marriage," said Reba, "I mean you know how that feels, I don't know if I would be able to live with myself."

"Yes I do know how you feel Reba, I still feel ashamed for what I have done. But Reba it's different this time. I have had the divorce papers filled out since the separation, so does Brock. We were just waiting for the other one to say something, but we were both scared I think. Now I'm not scared anymore I know our marriage is over Reba, there's no fixing it," said Barbra Jean, "But this, us, I know it could work. I just need you to see that too."

They continued like this nonstop for what seemed like forever to the both of them. With Barbra Jean trying to convince Reba that them being together could work and Reba retorting with how much they have against them. After about an hour, Reba realized that she, in fact, did need Barbra Jean in her life and she needed and desired to be able to love her fully. She had to accept the fact that Barbra Jean had broken through all her barriers and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she loved her with all her heart. Deep down in her heart she knew that this was the right thing to do.

"I do see it Barbra Jean, but are you sure that I'm not the reason your marriage is over. Swear to me that you are absolutely sure, and don't lie to me," said Reba.

"I'm sure, I swear to you with all of my heart. I wouldn't lie to you about this, maybe about who spilled juice on the couch, but not this. I know how you feel about this and how hard it must be for you, but I need you and now I know that you need me too," stated Barbra Jean.

"I do need you, no matter how hard I try and tell myself I don't. And as hard as it will be and even though we have so much going against us, I think we could try and see where this leads us. But we can't tell anyone until we are sure, that is what we both want okay?" Reba stated.

Barbra Jean was speechless. She pulled Reba into a colossal embrace and Reba hugged back. They spent the rest of the day talking and sharing stories. It was getting late, so Reba and Barbra Jean settled on the couch to watch a movie. It wasn't long after the movie started that they both passed out cold. Reba was laying in Barbra Jeans arms, and that's how they slept for the entire night.

Morning came awfully early and neither of the two occupants on the couch even stirred. They were basking in the morning sun, enjoying their time alone. However, they didn't expect what happened next. It was Reba who heard the car door slam and the footsteps walking up towards the front door. She quickly tried to get up, but Barbra Jean's grip was too tight. The front door opened and Reba heard a very shocked gasp.

"Oh my God!"


	2. A covert operation…well sort of

Chapter 2: A covert operation…well sort of

"Oh my God!"

Reba tore herself from Barbra Jean's grip, flung herself off the couch, and dashed towards the door.

"Cheyenne what are you doing home so early. I thought you guys were staying at Van's parent's house until Monday. I wasn't expecting you home today," stuttered Reba.

"Yeah obviously," Cheyenne said pointing at Barbra Jean, "What is going on?"

"Cheyenne I promise I will explain everything. Until then please don't say anything to anyone, not even Van," begged Reba.

"Okay fine, but I want to know everything Mom. You have to tell me, this is so exciting!" giggled Cheyenne.

"All right, when Van and Elizabeth are asleep come down to the kitchen, I'll wait for you there. But not one word of this until then, you hear," said Reba

"Duh mom," said a smiling Cheyenne, "But I will see you later on, and make sure Barbra Jean is there."

"Fine, fine just stall Van from coming in until I can get her off the couch ok," said Reba.

"I'm on it," said Cheyenne as she ran back out the door screaming to Van.

Reba dashed over to the couch to try to wake Barbra Jean up. 'Man she sleeps like a rock', Reba thought. She shook Barbra Jean with all her might.

"Barbra Jean you have to get up, come on. Cheyenne and Van are here!" Reba said frantically.

Barbra Jean's eyes flew open.

"They're here, oh my god!" said Barbra Jean still groggy from sleep.

"Okay, calm down, we'll just go into the kitchen and act like we always do. We'll just sit at the table, have a cup of coffee, and pretend that nothing has happened. However, Cheyenne kinda walked in on us and now she wants to know everything and I told her that we would talk to her when Van and the baby are asleep," Reba said that last part a little faster, hoping Barbra Jean wouldn't hear.

"Oh my God, Cheyenne saw us! How are we supposed to explain this?" Barbra Jean asked hysterically.

"Well I told her that we would meet her in the kitchen later on tonight so we have some time to think about what we are gonna say, but right now we have to get in the kitchen because I'm not sure how much longer Cheyenne can distract Van. So hurry lets go," said Reba as she wrenched Barbra Jean off the couch and towards the kitchen.

They hurried into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table just as the front door opened. Cheyenne poked her head inside to make sure the coast was clear, and walked inside.

"Cheyenne, what was that about?" Van asked, referring to her little door thing.

"What, oh that, I was just…uh… checking for…umm…" Cheyenne tried to think of an explanation, any excuse at all, "…I was checking for burglars, yeah burglars. You can never be too careful you know. I mean imagine if we just walked in the door and there was someone in here and they hurt you or Elizabeth. I have to protect my daughter and my husband."

"Oh Cheyenne you are such a…great wife." Said Van, who had completely fallen for Cheyenne's phony excuse. "Now all this talk of burglars and savin' people has gotten me hungry. I'm gonna go into the kitchen and make me a sandwich", said Van as he positioned Elizabeth on the floor by her dollhouse.

Van strolled to the kitchen with Cheyenne swiftly at his heels. She didn't know why she was afraid to let Van be in the kitchen alone with her Mom and BJ; he would never think that something was going on. She loved him to death, but he wasn't that sharp. "As long as I don't act any different towards Mom and BJ everything should be fine, I hope!" Cheyenne thought as she set foot into the kitchen.

She tried to act as naturally as she could. "Hey Mom, hey Barbra Jean," she said with a huge smile on her face, "How was your day."

Reba gave her a glare that obviously meant, "cut it out", and nonchalantly answered, "Oh you know, I was just sitting here reading the newspaper and Barbra Jean came over a little while ago and we were just having a cup of coffee. What are you guys doing home so soon? Weren't you enjoyin' spending time at Dan and Sue's, with all their maids that clean up after you and their chefs that cook wonderful meals and serve them to you at their fancy dining table that Sue never sits at because she's afraid she might accidentally eat something?" she chuckled.

"No. I mean they're great and all, but…uh, we really missed you, and Jake, and Barbra Jean, and Kyra." Cheyenne said coolly.

"They kicked you out again, didn't they?" Reba questioned knowingly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Cheyenne, wondering how her mom always knew everything.

"Well for one thing, you said you missed Kyra," Reba stated, and Barbra Jean chuckled, "and Barbra Jean." She added sarcastically.

Barbra Jean felt offended and made a face, but then Reba gave her a quick glance to let her know that she was just keeping up appearances. Barbra Jean relaxed her face and smiled faintly, she knew that Reba couldn't act any different towards her, but wished it didn't have to be that way. She also wasn't exactly looking forward to their little chat with Cheyenne later on that evening, but she couldn't do anything about it. From the tone of Reba's voice earlier, it didn't seem like Cheyenne was angry or disgusted, just curious and even maybe excited, but that was something to worry about later. Right now, all Barbra Jean was worried about was getting through the morning.

Just when Barbra Jean and Reba thought that things couldn't get any worse this morning, well now afternoon, someone totally unexpected walked in through the back door.

"Hey everybody, I'm back," Brock said as he walked up behind Barbra Jean and twisted her around to place a quick kiss square on her lips.

Barbra Jean froze and her shocked eyes remained open. She froze in his embrace, unsure of what to do. Reluctantly, she kissed Brock back for fear he would suspect something was wrong. Reba watched the two and couldn't help but feel hurt, but she knew that Barbra Jean had to keep up her appearances just like she herself had to do earlier.

When Brock broke the kiss he placed his arms around BJ's waist, "I missed you honey," he whispered.

Barbra Jean's eyes shot over to Reba with a look that was meant to say 'I'm sorry'. Reba looked back with an understanding glance and smiled faintly.

"I missed you too hunky bear, how was the convention?" Barbra Jean asked.

"Oh it was great! The other dentists and I went to play golf after, and I think I played my best game ever!" Brock said excitedly.

"That's great Brock," Barbra Jean smiled and then walked towards the door, "Well I'd better get going. Henry is at home nappin' and I have to get dinner started."

"Yeah, I should get going too. Bye Reba, see you later kids." Brock said as he walked past Barbra Jean and out the back door.

"Bye dad, bye BJ!" Cheyenne said as she walked into the living room. "Come on Van," she yelled as she started up the stairs.

"Bye Mr.H, BJ." Van said with his mouth full, and then grabbed his sandwich to follow Cheyenne before she got mad.

"Bye kids. Bye Reba," Barbra Jean said as she looked into Reba's beautiful blue eyes.

"Goodbye Barbra Jean," Reba said in her usual callous Barbra Jean tone, but gave Barbra Jean a wink and mouthed a silent 'I love you'. BJ smiled and mouthed 'I love you' back, and then shut the door behind her.

The rest of the day flew by as normal and before Reba knew it, it was around 11:00 pm. Reba was pacing the length of her kitchen, going through all of the things that she and Barbra Jean would have to explain to Cheyenne shortly.

"Where the heck is…" Reba said rather loudly, then heard a soft knock at the kitchen door and saw the tall blonde standing there. "Barbra Jean," she finished as she opened the door, only to be crushed by the blonde's tight embrace.

"Oh Reba! I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry about earlier, I didn't want to kiss him back, but I was afraid he would get suspicious. I had to imagine it was you just to get through it. I'm sorry…" Barbra jean said hysterically, but was soon silenced by Reba's finger against her lips.

"It's okay Barbra Jean; I know that you had to do it. There is no need to be sorry, I'm just glad you're here," Reba said softly.

Barbra Jean smiled and then realized what she came here to do. "So where is Cheyenne," she asked.

"She should be down here any minute, Van usually falls asleep about this time and Elizabeth is defiantly asleep." Reba answered.

"Oh Reba I'm so nervous! How are we supposed to explain us to Cheyenne?" Barbra Jean asked anxiously, "I mean was she upset when she saw us, is she going to hate us, is she going to tell Brock?"

"Calm down Barbra Jean, don't worry about it. When Cheyenne came home and found us, she was actually very happy she said, and I quote 'This is so exciting'. So everything will be just fine," Reba replied.

"How do you do that Reba?" Barbra Jean asked.

"Do what?" inquired Reba.

"How does the sound of your voice and what you say make everything all better?" asked Barbra Jean.

"It's a gift," teased Reba, which made a smile form on BJ's face.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming downstairs. They knew it had to be Cheyenne, and they prepared themselves for all the questions they knew would ensue.

Cheyenne into the kitchen and sat down next to Barbra Jean and Reba at the kitchen table, she had an enormous grin on her face.

"Hey mom, hey BJ," Cheyenne replied in her typical bubbly tone. She didn't even give them a chance to respond. "So mom, you told me you would explain everything, so spill. Because this is so totally awesome!" giggled Cheyenne.

And so, Reba and Barbra Jean nervously divulged to Cheyenne everything that had happened since that morning. Everything from when Barbra Jean broke in through Reba's window, up to when they told each other how they felt. Cheyenne was awestruck. When Reba and BJ had finished, they looked at Cheyenne to see what her reaction would be.

"Wow! This is so great! I'm so happy for you guys", Cheyenne said.

"So you're not mad, angry, disgusted, or anything?" Reba asked curiously.

"No not at all! I'm so glad that you have finally found someone that loves you and makes you happy Mom. I know that BJ really does love you and would do anything for you, and I know that you truly do love BJ, no matter how hard you tried to hide it I always knew," Cheyenne replied sincerely.

"So you don't hate me?" Barbra Jean asked timidly.

"No of course not Barbra Jean I have always thought of you as like a mom. So I guess now you really will be." Cheyenne smiled.

"Cheyenne you don't know how much this means to us; to have your support," Reba sighed as she and Barbra Jean stood up the hug Cheyenne, "Just promise me you won't say anything to anyone, especially your Dad. Because we haven't exactly figured out how we are going to explain this to him."

"I promise, but if you need my help with anything just let me know." Cheyenne said.

"Thanks Cheyenne," said Barbra Jean.

"Well I'd better get up to bed, Van sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night and he gets all crazy if I'm not right next to him. Night," Cheyenne laughed, as she walked towards the living room.

"Good night Cheyenne," said Barbra Jean.

"Good night sweetheart," replied Reba, as she watched Cheyenne disappear up the stairs.

"Well that was way less painful than I thought it was going to be," sighed Barbra Jean.

"I told you everything was going to be okay," said Reba.

Barbra Jean smiled, "Well I should probably head home, Brock spent the night on the couch and if he wakes and realizes that I'm not home, things could get ugly." said Barbra Jean.

"Alright, make sure your careful walking home. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," said Reba, as she placed her hand to BJ's cheek and gazed into her big eyes.

"I will," answered Barbra Jean.

Reba wasn't sure where this sudden burst of courage came from, but gingerly moved her head towards Barbra Jean and tenderly kissed lips. Stunned that Reba had kissed her first, BJ wrapped her arms around Reba's slender waist and pulled her closer. Reba draped her arms around BJ's neck in response and the two were in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours, but in actuality was only about thirty seconds. When they pulled apart, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"You had better get home," said Reba reluctantly, not wanting BJ to leave.

"Yeah I guess I should," said Barbra Jean as she walked toward the door.

"I love you Barbra Jean," whispered Reba.

"I love you too Reba," Barbra Jean whispered back, "Good night."

"Good night," Reba said as Barbra Jean walked out and closed the door.

Reba locked the door, and turned off the kitchen lights. She headed upstairs; she was exhausted and could not wait to sleep in her cozy bed. She slipped under her covers and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Barbra Jean went home to her nice big bed, but was utterly shocked when she saw that Brock had left the couch and was now on his old side of their bed. Gently she removed the pillows from her side of the bed and silently laid next to Brock, but turned her back towards him.

Tonight both women would dream of their amazing first kiss, and all of the wonderful events that took place today. However, both were highly unaware of what tomorrow would bring. Nevertheless, for now they were at peace in the land of dreams.


	3. Cheyenne And Her Big Mouth

Chapter 3: Cheyenne And Her Big Mouth

Reba Hart was nestled warmly in her comfortable bed, delicately embracing one of her pillows when she heard knocking at her bedroom door. She rose out of bed and put on her bathrobe to answer the door. When she opened the door, she saw a very tall, blonde figure standing just outside.

"Hey Barbra Jean, what are you doing here so early?" Reba asked with care. Reba noticed that Barbra Jean seemed very different. Her typical cheerful grin was absent and her usual warm, sparkling blue eyes seemed rather dark and cold. She sensed something was wrong. "Barbra Jean what's wrong honey?"

"Oh Reba I just had to come over here and tell you the most wonderful news!" Barbra Jean said excitedly, immediately perking up.

"What, what is the good news?" Reba asked cautiously, since the last time Barbra Jean had wonderful news she ended up telling her she loved her. Therefore, Reba was curious to see what it could be this time.

"Brock and I are getting back are getting back together!" Barbra Jean said elatedly.

Reba stood there, her body overcome with shock. "What do you mean you and Brock are gettin' back together?" Reba said hesitantly.

"Yeah, yeah when I got home last night he told me how much he still loved me and needed me and that he wanted to end the separation and get back together. Yeah and then we went upstairs and things got a little hot and sweaty and well you can just imagine what happened next." Barbra Jean said with a devilish smirk on her face.

"But Barbra Jean, what about everything that happened yesterday, everything you told me." Reba asked, as she felt the slow onset of tears.

"Oh Reba, come on! I only said that stuff cause I thought that Brock didn't love me anymore and that we were gonna get a divorce and I didn't want to be alone. I had a feeling that you were starting to develop feelings for me and I knew I could use that to my advantage. So I just told you that I loved you, and I do don't get me wrong I really do, and you took the bait, I knew it would be easy and you fell right for it." Barbra Jean said darkly. "But I don't need you anymore, so goodbye Reba." BJ said as she walked out of the room and went down the stairs.

Reba remained in the doorway; she was so utterly stunned at what she had just heard. She could not believe it, something was wrong it just had to be. Reba raced down the stairs to talk to Barbra Jean, to try to make sense of what had occurred. Barbra Jean had just walked out the front door, but Reba was close behind.

"Barbra Jean!" Reba shouted, as she saw Barbra Jean in the middle of the street. "Barbra Jean please just talk to me. Why would you tell me you loved me and then just take it away?"

"Reba I don't have to explain anything. I meant what I said, now leave me alone." Barbra Jean said as she tried to walk away.

Reba flung herself to the ground and latched her arms around Barbra Jean's leg. "Please Barbra Jean just talk to me. I love you so much, please don't do this!" Reba wailed.

Barbra Jean ripped her leg from Reba's grasp and took a step back. "No Reba, it's over! Good-bye!" she said as she strutted off down the street.

Reba stood up and watched the woman she loved with all her heart walk away to be with the man who broke her heart once before. The tears flowed from her eyes and streamed down her face as she started bawling. She just stared down the road where Barbra Jean had disappeared, when all of a sudden a car flew right past her and honked its horn so loudly that it scared her half to death.

In actuality it only scared her awake. Sweat was dripping from her forehead as her eyes flew open. Reba sat up and looked around her room, making sure that she was really in her bed. She sighed and flopped back down onto her pillow, thankful that it had all just been one big ol' nightmare. However, that did not mean it didn't make her think about some things that had be weighing one her mind. What if Barbra Jean really did leave her for Brock? What if everything that Barbra Jean had told her had been a lie? No that was not possible, Barbra Jean loved her, and she knew that. It was just a dream right? Just a dream.

Reba sighed, swung her legs over the side of her bed, and stood up. Still dazed from her horrific nightmare, she lethargically put on her housecoat and made her way downstairs for her morning cup of coffee.

Meanwhile, Cheyenne was pacing her bedroom floor, a war of conflictions raging through her mind. She desperately wanted to tell Van what was going on with her mom and Barbra Jean, but on the other hand, she had promised that she wouldn't say anything.

"Oh what do I do?" Cheyenne asked herself aloud, "I wanna tell him so bad."

"Tell me what?" Van asked as he walked in the room just as Cheyenne started taking. "What's goin' on Cheyenne? Are you ok?"

"Yeah Van I'm fine it's just…" she knew she had to tell him now, there was no turning back, "It's just I wanted to tell you something, but I'm not supposed to say anything."

"Cheyenne you know you can tell me anything." Van reassured her.

"I know that Van, it's just that mom told me not to say anything to anyone." Cheyenne said.

"Cheyenne, when have you ever listened to your mother? She tells you to do a lot of things that you do anyway. Like when she told you not to have sex and get pregnant. And look, we've done that! Twice!" Van joked.

"Your right. Besides what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Cheyenne asked.

"Right." Van stated.

"Okay. So here's the deal, Mom is in love and she's dating someone." Cheyenne said fast.

"Well that's great Cheyenne! But I don't see why you wanted to tell me so…" Van was cut off.

"It's Barbra Jean!" Cheyenne interjected.

"Oh my God!" Van exclaimed.

"Van before you get all judgmental just hear me out. They really love each other and it's about time they both found someone that really makes them happy!" Cheyenne said in defense.

"Cheyenne this is so….awesome! Elizabeth is gonna have two Grandma's!" Van shouted.

"Shhh, Van be quiet! And Barbra Jean is already Elizabeth's grandma." Cheyenne said.

"I know that Cheyenne but now they are both gonna be living here now!" Van said.

"Oh Van your right! Gee, I wonder if Barbra Jean will move in. Do you think that my mom would ask her to?" Cheyenne asked.

"I don't know Cheyenne. I'll go and ask her." Van said as her walked towards the door.

Cheyenne grabbed Van by his shirt and yanked him back towards her. "Van! You cannot say anything to mom about what I told you! I will beat the crap out of you!"

"Cheyenne I was only joking! I promise I won't say anything and just so you know I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of your mother!" Van said as he left the room and walked into the bathroom.

"Uugh!" Cheyenne huffed as she followed her husband. What she didn't notice was that standing right around the corner was a very shocked Kyra, who of course had been eavesdropping.

Meanwhile, Reba was downstairs having a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Wow, today turned out to be not such a bad day after all." Reba said to herself as she took a sip of her coffee.

"MOM!" Kyra yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

"Spoke to soon." Reba sighed, "What is it Kyra?"

"Mom what's going on with you and Barbra Jean?" Kyra asked inquisitively.

"What!?" Reba half asked half exclaimed.

"I heard Cheyenne telling Van that there something going on between you and Barbra Jean. Is it true?" Kyra asked ever so matter-of-factly.

"Uugh…I'm gonna kill Cheyenne. Her and her big mouth!" Reba said crossly.

"So it is true. You are dating Barbra Jean! Wow who would have thought…?" Kyra said.

"Kyra Eleanor Hart, living room now!" Reba roared as she pointed towards the living room.

"Okay okay, don't get so angry. Sheesh." Kyra replied.

Kyra turned around and walked into the living room as she was told. Reba seized the phone off it's place on the wall and punched the keys, dialing the familiar sequence of numbers. "Hello", a cheery voice answered. "Get over here please." Reba replied hastily and hung up before she received a response. She returned the phone to its base and marched into the living room, rage blazing in her eyes.

"Sit." Reba ordered, as she walked past Kyra. She continued onward and stood next to the staircase.

"Cheyenne! Van! Get down here!" Reba yelled.

Cheyenne and Van peered around the corner. Their hair was all messy and their faces flushed, clearly showing that they were fooling around.

"Umm…mom we're…uhh…kinda busy right now." Cheyenne giggled.

"Yeah Mrs. H, can this wait 'til later?" Van asked.

"Now!" Reba bellowed.

Cheyenne and Van shuddered at the tone and intensity of Reba's voice. They knew that she meant business, which most likely meant that they were in trouble for something. Not wanting to anger her mother more than she already was, Cheyenne reluctantly tugged on Van's shirt and lead him down the stairs. Reba motioned for them to sit down, and they joined Kyra on the couch.

Reba stood in front of the coffee table with her arms folded across her chest. Her irate stare directed at Cheyenne.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Cheyenne asked uneasily.

Reba's features softened as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Cheyenne, Kyra, Van. Since everyone in this room is now aware, thanks to Cheyenne, of my…umm current situation…," Reba said softly as she looked at Cheyenne, "I thought we should have a nice family discussion about it."

"Mom, what situation?" Cheyenne asks innocently.

"Yeah Mrs. H, what are you talking about?" Van adds.

"You know what I'm talking about. Kyra overheard you telling Van about me and Barbra Jean, Cheyenne." Reba told her oldest daughter.

"So it is true. You are dating Barbra Jean!" Kyra stated.

"Well…yes in a way I…" Reba was cut off.

"I can't believe you!" Kyra exploded, "You pretend to be this perfect person! This innocent victim who has been wronged by everyone! You are such a hypocrite Mom! You bashed Dad and BJ for everything they've done to you and here you are doing the same thing! With the same woman! So tell me Mom, how does it feel to be the other woman?!"

Reba's eyes were filled to the brim with tears, the color drained from her face and Kyra's face was scarlet from all her yelling. Suddenly the front door opened and BJ walked inside. Reba's head swung around and she looks at BJ as the tears flow down her now pale cheeks. Without a word, Reba turned around and raced up the stairs. At the same moment, Kyra, in a fit of rage, stomps off into the kitchen.

"What happened? What's wrong with Reba and Kyra?" Barbra Jean asks with a worried look plastered about her face.

"Barbra Jean, I think you should just go talk to my mom right now. She really needs you right now, and we'll take care of Kyra." Cheyenne stated in a sort of Reba-ish manner.

"Okay I will." Barbra Jean nodded as she hiked up the stairs.

"Wow Cheyenne! You sounded just like your mother for a second. You're becoming just like her." Van stated.

"I'm not turning into my mother you mo-ron!" Cheyenne said in defense.

"You did it again." Said Van.

"Craaap!" she said as they walked into the kitchen to deal with Kyra.


	4. Doubts And Reassuring

Chapter 4: Doubts And Reassuring

Reba stood there dumbfounded; she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Before she knew it, the tears were streaming down her face as she heard the front door open. She quickly turned her head around to see Barbra Jean traipse inside the room.

"Oh I can't face Barbra Jean like this!" Reba thought frantically to herself. "I gotta to get outta here!" She said to herself as she bolted up the staircase.

Reba flung her bedroom door open, threw herself onto her bed, and continued to cry. For as loud as she was crying, she still heard the bedroom door squeak open. She picked her head up off the bed, leaving the place on the bed where her head was laying and the tears had soaked through the bedspread. She didn't want whoever it was to see her like this, so she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face the door.

"Barbra Jean." She whispered.

"Reba," Barbra Jean said quietly as she sat down next to Reba, "honey what's the matter?"

Reba tried to pull it together, she tried to be strong, but what just happened between her and Kyra was like a stab to her heart. She brought her gaze up and her eyes met Barbra Jean's. Immediately she broke down in tears. Barbra Jean wrapped her arms around Reba and pulled her close.

"It's okay honey, shhh, it's all gonna be okay." Barbra Jean said, trying to comfort her girlfriend.

"No! No it's not gonna be okay!" Reba burst out.

"What do you mean, Reba what's wrong?" Barbra Jean asked worriedly.

"Why do you want to be with me?" Reba asked as she pulled herself out of Barbra Jean's grasp and got off the bed.

"What?" Barbra Jean asked dumbfounded.

"I…said…why…do…you…want…to…be…with…me?" Reba asked between each sob.

"Why would you ask me that Reba? I wanna be with you because I love you!" Barbra Jean answered, unsure of where all this was coming from.

"But why? How could you want to be with someone like me! I mean I'm bossy and mean, I have a horrible temper and have been known to get a little violent! I'm not even that good-looking, and to top it all off I'm a hypocrite! I don't know how you can even bear to be in the same room with me!" Reba cried out.

"Reba why are you acting like this all of a sudden, this isn't like you. Who said that to you?" Barbra Jean questioned.

"Kyra." Reba said.

"What?" Barbra Jean responded.

"Kyra said that I'm a hypocrite because of all the grief that I gave Brock for the affair. And how I'm doing the exact same thing that Brock did to me, and I'm doing with the same woman!" Reba confessed.

Barbra Jean reached out, took Reba's hand, and pulled her nearer, so that Reba was standing between her legs. "Reba, you are the best thing that has happened to me. I love you because of everything you are, for all that I am when I'm with you and I love every single thing about you. Especially your fiery temper, well when it's directed at other people anyway." Barbra Jean said, with a giggle.

"Oh really?" Reba asked playfully, as her tears of pain were swapped with tears of joy.

"Yes really," Barbra Jean winked as she pulled Reba back on to the bed.

"And despite what you may think…to me you are the most beautiful person I have ever known. Inside and outside." Barbra Jean said sincerely.

"Oh Barbra Jean." Reba said as she pulled the blonde closer for a quick kiss.

"And don't worry about Kyra, she'll come around soon, I know she will. We'll go downstairs and have a talk with her after you have had a chance to calm down." Barbra Jean to the woman wrapped in her arms.

"No, I'm okay now. I wanna go talk to her now and get it over with." Reba said powerfully.

"Are you sure?" Barbra Jean asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Reba said as she walked towards the door and motioned for Barbra Jean to follow.


End file.
